All terrans
by SleeperS
Summary: First try. OP-Humanity. Dimensional travel. MY playground. Not sure what it will be... Better description i will add with more chapters.
1. Prolog

Step by step. We lost. We lost every state, country, continent, entire planet...

You are asking How?

I won't give you any date because it was so long time ago, or whose its mistake.

Maybe the oldest ones of us know.. No. They must know the truth, that's for sure. They lived, hell they are alive!

But i don't think they would tell us. It doesn't matter anymore. Its past, already gone in ash and dust.

I also don't have enough Tribute to get access to this kind of intel, so everything i gathered and put together its only scrap of stories told by parents to their children and part of our history that isn't buried in a database under the lines "not enough Tribute".

OK. Where to start? i suppose, at the start would be best.

Last warning, don't you dare to stoned me if it's incorrect, I already told you, it may not be true.

2014? or 15?

-Ethereal showed up. In form of small UFO and a creature called later Sectoid.

-BENG We are not alone in the universe! while small voice in the head is asking, it's a good or bad?

-First official contact. BAD definitely bad. First human victim by a psionic, plus first alien victims by a humans. (We were so bad-ass).

-initiative XCOM released.

-Status: Enemy unknown.

-XCOM its funded by a Council, The Council is made from the heads of the defences of the richest states on earth.

-Soon First UFO shot down from the sky. (Great success... wait a minute, shot down by a bullet?!)

-Death followed each mission. (Would you believe me, if i told you that for recite name of every fallen soldier in Xcom, you as a child would receive 1 Tribute?)

-We got our hands on alien alloys, bodies, part of weapons, but most important Elerium.

-We bend their technology to our purpose. Laser guns to start. Armor from their alloys. Also MELD.

-We had found out that Sectoids are only robots. Servants of their masters. Without a mind of your own you cannot exactly to be. Other races were made the same way.

-XCOM fight back but it not helped at all. More we used their technology. the more they send soldiers.

-We started to lose. The Council members began thin on number. To make it worse, new group EXALT was also collecting alien tech.

-Status: Enemy within.

-MELD. Mystery of its own explored. (I don't think i need to say more, we all have second heart.)

-Another great success, or at least we thought so. MEC Troopers.

-Bad news. Aliens, after they saw our MACs, they built their own with sectoid as a pilot.

-We manage to capture Outsider and made a key. (Crystal tech. is basic of almost every tech we use now... just a note.)

-Break in with a key we manage to capture Sectoid commander. Most advanced Psionic we met.

-Psionic potential of humans explored. Also death EXALT helped a lot. (Yeah.. We killed them, took what have some price and let them burn! Hahaha... no just kidding. They were humans, once, and we gave them a proper funeral. With a flamethrower. I like this particular story.)

-Hyperwave beacon. Ultimate communication device. Using some sort of sub dimension to speed up waves. (yeah also pretty common tech.)

-Temple ship on screen. (no need to say more).

-First psionic Humans, three of subject shows incredible strength.

-War continued at uncontrollable speeds. More chaos, less council members.

-Soon we met our deadly foe. Ethereal. That bastard controlled one of our own soldier. (I think, this meeting caused Neural feedback to begin a standard.)

-Big success. Gollop chamber. its pick between 3 Psionic soldiers,but they aren't strong enough. We need to magnify their power. Annette Durand, Sarah Shepard, Shaojie Zhang.

-Plasma weapons for every Xcom operatives.

-Finance problem solved, grey market helped a lot.

-Prototype Firestorm made. Recently statistic of death pilots fell down. Another two models in construction.

A lot of scrap of alien ships. Many tech rescued. We can't possibly use it everything.

-Tech gathered from aliens lead to Psi armor.

-After weeks planned, Sarah Shepard enters a Gollop chamber and connect to a Ethereals.

-mission to the Temple ship in progress.

-Through ship, the team make it to the "bridge" with losing one member, another one seriously injured. Non-psionic taken his wounded friend to a vessel while ago.

-Ethereals praise their effort with psionic attack. Shepard is controlled. Durand and Zhang take a difficult fight. In desperate Zhang throw plasma-grenade that end live of Uber Ethereal. All Ethereal died from the psionic back wave. Shepard survived, for now.

-Safety fuse of the ship start generates singularity. The planet is shaking.

-to be continued

So my first try of story. Don't mind me i am just trying to improve my English, and what is the best way to do it? It's actually to using it. At least that's what I have been told to do. Don't expect something good. Sooo I will try.

PS: It's not poor anymore. It's week. xD


	2. Second Prolog

Uff. There I am.

Sorry for that interruption. It was an emergency call from the engine, for some reason it started collecting energy. I heard the head engineer talking about old power supply crystal and bug in slot system. According rumour Jack Harper messed with it when he was doing his Voodoo improvements. Don't take it bad. He is a genius, science officer on our ship and second in command.

Ohh our ship is called Akron, we are now exploring new star system, don't know name and honestly even don't care, if i look at it, all i would see is some nothing saying number.

But back to the topic.

-The planet is shaking.

-Our three heroes saved our kind for one minute and then it's not only annihilation of all humans, but entire PLANET. (You know that nice blue planet with a moon? yeah...say goodbye babe.)

-Three psionics decided, one of them must connect to a gollop device and stop it.(Easy thing, just hands up to the spiky purple mind wiping ball, they actually were pulling short straw. Rumors say they didn't have a straw so they used Ethereal fingers.)

-The most brave Zhang decided he will do it. (he lost.)

-In the end they all three together stop the ship from going Black hole. (Some think about puppy eyes... What the hell is Puppy?! Are puppy eyes some sort of gen mode? i need to ask my grandma.)

-Without the proper pilot, ship was floating in the air.

-Mission successful.

-Xcom failed.

You may ask why? It's simple. Last no name council member gave Xcom his most sincere "thanks", and after it another order sounded: dismantle everything put it into wooden boxes and prepare for moving into an unspecific country. (area 51. name of the country )

The head XCOM was only a soldier learned how to listen orders, so he did so.

In half of packing and listening unsatisfied staff. For example: , Dr. Shen, Central Officer Bradford, also our three "Gods amongst people". he started to question his last superior. Our high commander died by a natural death that day . He fell from 20 meters.

What came next is now known as "Clean up" or in the shades as "Walk of Freaks ".

Base of Xcom, filled with boxes, gain new color.

"Gods" with the support of and Dr. Shen searched from mind to mind until the're left only loyal XCOM operatives.

-When states in chaos gathered enough man force, they went to Afrika.

-on place of XCOM they found only dried blood and dust with wreckage.

-The third World War started. To gain alien tech and materials, also food later, you need to be aggressive. At last, it was an excuse made by men in power.

-Our happy 6 important people watched the destruction on our beloved planet from height. Temple ship gave them home.

-Reconstruction of Temple ship takes time.

-Problems Showed up in a couple of days, but not with ship. Those who ran from ship joined world war. Not like other enemy collection materials and food. No, they went after territory at least some of them. Chryssalid didn't.

-Sectoids did nothing. We took the place of their masters. They are actually pretty willing, helper with built inside of the Temple ship to our need. Dr. Vahlen call them VIs. because they are not intelligent, only keep calculate. If you didn't get them some work they would just stand there and stare at the wall. We accept them after some looong time. (I would sooo love to have one... Maybe after two or three cycles. Or at least i hope so, all my friends already have one, its so unfair.)

-Thin man. Most died by a human hand.(you now, self defence.)

-Floaters. Also died after some days without proper maintenance. They had been hunted by a tech-hunters.

-Mutons. Clan species like. XCOM monitor many of camps in Africa hunting animals and exceptionally even human. According to a "ghost" units they throw most of the implants they had and lived like wild barbarians.

-Cyber disk and drones never leave the charging slots. We dismantle them for materials. (You can't exactly trust something you don't program.)

-Seekers and Mechtoids... (I don't have records about them sorry.)

-Outsider. ( I think it would be better, if I skip them for now.)

-Chryssalid. Death. Chaos. Zombie. More deaths. We never even hoped to clean the Earth from it. Yet thanks to them we gain most of our company. Thousands of people, every single one check by psionic soldier. We save tham from hungry, war, Chryssalid, nuclear weapons, their own government. (and we, their descendants, are grateful.)

-The Temple ship evolved into the city.

With so many people, we were short of food ourself. Luckily Dr. Vahlen find out a temporary solution. She was curious about nutritious scrap Sectoids and other aliens normally eat. After tests she gave it a try.

"It is any good?" asked Dr. Shen.

"Well it's better than military food we have now." reply Dr. Vahlen

With shock in his face he tries it too, then grinned.

"It doesn't have taste at all." While he eats some more.( i can't even imagine something worse than nutritious scrap. That shit should be spaced out of the ship. In death-live situation I would spaced myself, just to escape the horror of eating it. Don't take it seriously, but you have the picture.)

-After some rebuild of the ship we come to across the middle of the Temple, and we find out Singularity core. Dr. Shan with Dr. Vahlen were in the same heaven. It explained many thinks. But first, it's three circles moving inside of each other, with some stability equipment around. Inside of it is break in space. According to research its actually connected to a different dimension which is filled with raw energy. The potential of this is unimaginable.

Unfortunately we can't turn it off... it would explode.

The energy draw from it is used to suppress it and keep it this way, while draw more energy for the ship. it's like loop. It's really shame, most of intel in alien database is mixed or erased or even in fifty different languages. We can't hope to copy the tech.

-Shepard steered the ship into a space. We needed to learn how to control the ship. First big surprise. Plasma weapons are useless in space. Why? You now its hot energy thing, that you send into cold big space. Literally space it tear apart and cooling it. Fusion lance didn't have this problem, we needed to rename it, Because of infinity energy from SC-(Singularity Core) it more looks like continuous beam. So its Phaser now, limited only by cooling of weapon.

-For travel, the ship is using sort of time-space bubble around the ship that band laws of our universe. (a little) expect we could build something better in the next years. For now we call it Warp.

-It went great until on screen of navigation popped up purple mark coming closer to our sol system.

-to be continued

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Soo you all can thanks to a "six samurai of dragon order." after i saw his review i decided to immediately write Second Prolog. It actually blessed my heart when i saw my FIRST REVIEW... (It's harder than it sounds to write something.)

ok to my Second review: I will start from the end. I want to send them to ME galaxy. In ME will not be a human but their replacement.

To the "implant that disallows mind control" it's not implant but GEN mode. I will admit I needed to check it. They gain it from autopsies of Sectoid commander. it's called "Neural Feedback". if i understand it right, it's some neural ways in the brain. Those are 3 times faster than normal. And from this they made some redirection of psi energy back to the attacker and it will hurt him.

But you are right, there is in items a Mind Shield and this is cybernetic implants from Ethereal.

So There you have it.. see you next time.


End file.
